


A Clash of Giants

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alolan Students are here!, Alternate Universe - Future, Anime/Manga Fusion, Ash is a Champion, Ash never lost a battle, Hop and Gou are different people, I might add some video game references in here too, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Party, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is in an alternate universe where Ash never lost a battle. Join Ash and his friends on their journey to finally be “Pokémon Masters”.
Kudos: 5





	1. A Clash of Giants

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account,  
> you can find the original post here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13520687/1/A-Clash-of-Giants  
> Citylover96 (on Fanfiction.net) helped me with ideas for this and I wrote it.   
> Please review, I want to get better and to make this better!  
> Have a great day!

Pokémon.  
Pocket Monsters.  
———————————————————————  
Ash: 16  
Misty: 16  
Brock: 23  
Gou/Hop, Marnie, anyone else: 16  
Pikachu: 16 (in PokéYears)  
———————————————————————  
Kay, so this is in an alternate universe. Citylover96 gave me ideas and I’m writing!   
I only support Pokéshipping but it’s in an alternate universe, so if it’s in an alternate universe seperate from the real one, then I’ll write something else.  
This is all the stuff he gave me for background, here it is:

Ash is an undefeated champion, he won every Pokémon League Tournament, every Pokémon League Championship Tournament, every tournament in general, every grand festival, he never lost a battle, he caught every Pokémon, gender difference, alternate version, Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, Regional Varient, Gigantamax Form, etc, etc, and etc...

All normal color and shiny color each.

He disbanded every evil organization, he won the world championships, became the Grand Duke at the Battle Chateau, won every Battle Frontier, he's even a Pokémon master, a world champion, and a #1 ranked top coordinator/contest star.

May, Dawn and Serena won every grand festival.

Gary Oak is an official Professor.

Leaf is a regional Champion.

Misty is an undefeated Gym Leader.

Brock became a Pokémon doctor.

Tracey is Professor Oak's top assistant.

May is also a #1 ranked top coordinator/contest star.

Max is an official gym leader.

Dawn is also a #1 ranked top coordinator/contest star.

Iris is a Dragon Master and a regional champion.

Cilan is a S-Class Connoisseur.

Clemont is a successful inventor.

Bonnie is an official gym leader.

Serena is a #1 ranked top coordinator/contest star, and the Kalos Queen.

Lana has caught every water type Pokémon, esp Manaphy.

Kiawe is an official Island Kahuna.

Lillie found her father, and works with her family at Aether Paradise.

Sophocles is an astronaut alongside his cousin.

Mallow has successfully made the family restaurant into a place where people and Pokémon eat at.

Go has caught all the Pokémon in the world, esp every gender difference, alternate form, mega evolution, primal reversion, regional variant, gigantamax form.

Koharu no longer has problems with boys, and she's followed her dreams.

Alright then, let’s get on with the story!!

Chapter 1:

Ash and Gou are still sleeping. Ash on the top bunk, Gou on the bottom. Light streams through the open windows-Koharu must’ve opened them.  
Koharu is waiting for them to wake up. 

She’s in a soft chair by the desk, petting Boltund.

Pikachu jumps off of the top bunk, he just woke up. 

Pikachu and Boltund wrestle on the ground. They’re being quite loud, but Koharu doesn’t do anything to quiet them down. Those two should wake up by now, it’s 9:00.

Ash wakes up and descends the ladder. Gou woke up because the ladder was a little loud, and because of the Pokémon being loud.

“Morning, Koharu!” they both say.

“Good morning, you two!” Koharu says, both kissing them on the lips.

“So, what will you do today? Koharu says brightly.

“Not sure. Maybe we should eat?”  
Ash says.

“Yeah, I’m hungry. Let’s go downstairs.”

They ate a delicious meal of some Dynamax Curry.

“Man, that was delicious!!” Ash exclaims.

“What to do now...?”

“Let’s hang out at the Sakuragi Institute, we can do something there.” Gou says.

They go to the Insititute, it’s not too far away.

While they’re there, they run into Hop.

“Hey, Hop! What’s up?”

“Not much, Ash. I’ve been wanting to battle you sometime, and since we’re both here...” Hop says.

“Alright. You pick the rules.” Ash determinedly says.

“Full battle, no legendaries/mythical Pokémon! Meet you at the Battlefield in an hour, make sure to prep your Pokémon!” Hop energetically says.

“Alright! Come on, Pikachu!” Ash says, and runs off with Hop following.

“Those guys... they’re so decisive! Well, it should make for an interesting battle for sure.” Koharu muses.

1 HOUR LATER

“Both participants have agreed upon the rules of No Legendaries and a Full Battle!” Gou, their mutual friend and the referee of the battle said. Gou sets up a camera and starts streaming the battle online, after all, it’ll be a true clash of giants.

“Alright, Ash. Which Pokémon did ya pick?” Hop yells.

“I picked... Pikachu, Mr. Mime, Dragonite, Gengar, Duraludon, and Inteleon!” Ash yells back, sending each one out as he calls their name.

“Interesting. Okay, I chose...”

“Cinderace, Mimikyu, Glaceon, Umbreon, Tyranitar, and...Onix.” Hop shouts.

“Hmm, it looks like Hop definetly has a type advantage over Ash, most of his Pokémon counter Ash’s Pokémon.” Koharu says to her Boltund.

“Do your best, guys!” Koharu, their cheerleader, yells.

They send their first Pokémon out, Pikachu and Onix.

There’s a back-and-forth. Hop has a theoretical advantage, but he doesn’t have the experience of Ash. Hop’s Onix is too slow for Pikachu, so Ash has Pikachu hit Onix with multiple Iron Tails. 

Pikachu finally gets caught by Onix, who uses Rock Tomb. It’s super effective. It lands Pikachu right beside Ash, and you can tell that Pikachu got hurt by it. Ash, knowing that he weakened Onix already, takes Pikachu out and sends Inteleon in.

Inteleon uses Hydro Pump, and it does 2x damage to Onix, making him faint.

Hop sends out...Tyranitar.

It lets out a loud roar, which intimidates Inteleon. It flinched and couldn’t do a move. Tyranitar and Inteleon trade shots at each other, and at one point they struggle, with Inteleon being overpowered and shoved to the ground. Inteleon faints.

“Nice going, Tyranitar!” Hop yells.

“You did great, Inteleon. Thanks.” Ash says.

Ash calls Mr. Mime out.

“Alright, use Confusion!” Ash says.

“What? Using Confusion only does 50 damage!” Hop says, confusedly.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Mr. Mime’s Ability, Technician, allows a move that is less than 60 base damage to be doubled. Therefore, he does 100 damage.” Ash explains, using his brain for once.

While Hop wasn’t paying attention, Mr. Mime had finished Tyranitar off.

“Nice work, Mr. Mime!” Ash says, snapping a thinking Hop back to reality.

“What!? Augh, you distracted me!” Hop frustratedly shouts across the battlefield.

“Ha, there’s a lesson for you! Always be on your guard!” Ash says.

Mr. Mime’s amazing technical moves combines with Ash’s battling prowess finishes off Mimikyu, Glaceon, and Umbreon. Umbreon put up a good fight and damaged Mr. Mime enough that there was a double knockout.

Hop, discouraged yet still unfazed sends out his final Pokémon, Cinderace.

Hop calls Cinderace back.

“What is he doing? Is he...forfeiting?” Koharu says in shock.

“Nope, Koharu, I’m Dynamaxing!” Hop says, fired up.

Dynamax was recently installed in the Sakuragi Institute’s stadium as part of a research project.

With 4 Max Flare moves, Hop takes out Gengar, Dragonite, and Duraludon.

“So, Hop. Your Dynamax is almost out, but mine is ready! Pikachu, it’s time to Dynamax!”

Pikachu nods affirmingly.

“Come on Pikachu, we can wind this battle if we put in as much effort as we can! GIGANTAMAX!!”

Pikachu suddenly becomes...giant!

“Now, let’s use our special bond and become one! Use our Gigantamax Z-Move...Max Catastropika!”

Pikachu annihilates the Cinderace, not giving it a chance to use its’ dreaded Max Flare.

Pikachu turns back into its’ normal form, knowing that the Cinderace couldn’t have been able to withstand the attack without fainting, even in Gigantamax Form.

“Cinderace is unable to continue! Ash Ketchum is the winner of this battle!” Gou exclaims.

Pikachu, extremely tired, jumps into its’ celebrating Trainer’s arms. 

“We did it, Pikachu! Nice going, buddy!” Ash says to Pikachu.

“As for you, Hop...that was one of the most challenging battle I’ve had! You really made me think on my feet for a second there. Good job to you and your Pokémon!”

“Thanks. Good job, Cinderace. Now you go get some rest, kay?” Hop says.

Everyone goes to the Pokémon Center to rest their Pokémon. They’re smiling all the way there.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. PokéParty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets together with all his friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd work in my series “Clash Of Giants”. Slight Pokéshipping

Pokémon.  
Pocket Monsters.  
———————————————————————  
Ash: 16  
Misty: 16  
Brock: 23  
Gou/Hop, Marnie, anyone else: 16  
Pikachu: 16 (in PokéYears)  
———————————————————————  
Chapter 2:

Ash, Gou, and Koharu are in Saffron City, seeing Hop off. He’s going to Johto for a while.

“Bye Hop! Stay safe!” they all say as he got on the train.

Ash was thinking about his friends. So he wanted to go and see them. So a few weeks ago, he scheduled a big reunion with all of them (and trust me, he’s made a lot throughout his journeys!).

Misty immediately responded “Yes! I’ll look forward to it!” and Brock said “I’ll take some time off.”

There were a lot of people that came, even his Alola friends! Serena somehow got ahold of the info and decided to come (even though Ash purposely avoided telling her because he didn’t feel like getting stalked right then).

They all meet at Professor Oak’s Lab. Pallet Town got lots of money into it once Ash became well-known. It wasn’t just some sleepy town, it became an attraction to people touring Kanto. Ash’s mom, Delia, had opened many more restaurants in all 8 regions! She usually stayed at the original Pallet location, but today she was off duty. She was there to cater to the 21 people and their many Pokémon there.

Beforehand, everyone had decided to go to Oak’s Lab, but Ash had decided to go with Gou and Koharu to Ash’s house first to see if anyone was there. Nobody was there so they went to Professor Oak’s Lab, where they found everyone in the backyard.

Delia was dressed in a nice sundress, had her hair down and was barefoot—a carefree look to her.

“Surprise, Ash!” everyone says, happy to see their good friend.

“Aww, thanks, you guys—aaaaah!”

Serena had tackled him on the ground. She was squeezing the life out of him and kissing him. To be honest, everyone thought it was VERY pathetic and they all sweat dropped. Finally Ash 

Everyone is catching up with their friends and their Pokémon.

“Oh! There’s Misty!” Ash said to Pikachu.

“She’s...petting a bug Pokémon? She’s always been really scared of them...” Ash said, confusedly.

“Oh, hey Ash! You’re finally here! Did it take you a while?” Misty said playfully.

“Ha, we decided to stop at my house for a sec first. Of all people, I think you’re the worst with directions, Mist.” Ash shot back and winked.

Gou decided to go off on his own. A girl with...really long hair was playing with her Kyurem-a Dragon and Ice type. He thought that the Pokémon was really cool-looking. 

“So, you’re a friend of Ash’s?” Goi says.

“Yeah! I’m from Unova, my name’s Iris! Nice to meetcha!” Iris said brightly.

“Nice to meet you, Iris! You know, I think you’re familiar. There was an article about you in TRAINER magazine, it was super good!”

“Oh yeah, that was a fun interview I did. One of Ash’s other friends, Leaf, interviewed me! In fact, she’s here now! We can see her later!”

“Ah, that’s interesting. So, what was Ash like on his travels?”

“Funny story, actually! He was such a little kid...” Iris said wistfully.

“Huh, looks like everyone’s getting along!” Ash brightly says.

“Agreed. This is a great party! Oh, Dawn and the other girls are calling me over. I’ll definetly talk to you later, Ash!” Misty says with a wink.

“I’m counting on that, Misty!” Ash says.

Koharu ventures off to find some fun. She finds a green-haired man playing with a Purrloin. 

“Hello!” she says.

“Why hello there! Say, I’m detecting an intense sweet flavor from you and your Boltund. You definitely have a very good connection. Is that your Partner Pokémon?” Cilan says inquisitively.

“Yes, it is! Had him since a long time back.”

“That’s good, that you two have a good connection. Do you have Purrloin? I used to be very afraid of them, yet I realized that they were very majestic creatures.”

“No, actually. I do know that Ash has one, though.” Koharu says.

“Yes, that very same Purrloin I couldn’t stand to be with! However, I got over my fear and I use one in my Gym, the Striaton City Gym.”

“You’re a Gym Leader?” Koharu says, surprised.

“Why yes, I am! My brothers and I share the title of Gym Leader. I also was a companion of Ash.”

Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf are all chatting.

All the Alolan friends of Ash are talking with Delia, who is happily practicing her Alolan with them.

Max is discussinf about the newest developments in Pokémon biotech with Gary and Professor Oak.

Brock provides comedic relief, cracking jokes every so often to random friends.

Serena is (unsuccessfully) looking for Ash, who escaped her mighty grasp (Serena is such a yandere!)

Clemont is looking after Bonnie, who’s looking for a girl for Clemont.

A Loudred shouts, grabbing everyone’s attention towards it. 

“Time to eat!” Delia says.

A collective cheer can be heard—everyone is excited to see Delia’s famous catering!

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
